The Past that Haunts Us
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Set right after Kidnapped, Jack and Ana visit Richard and Marie in London and an old rival (is this the word I want?) shows up. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Past that Haunts Us**

Author: Saiko

Disclaimers/author's notes: Umm.. By now you SHOULD know the drill on who I own and who I don't, though Richard might not be someone I'll take credit for. He's all his own. I don't like him, but he might end up redeemable in this one, b/c he's not REALLY a villain... he just turned out that way....

A/N2:Flute Damioh came up with the basic title for this. I think this is what she said, but stupid me forgot to keep the window up, but I think it was something like this title, so yay! Go her! Thanks muchly .

**Chapter One: Home is where the heart is... So what does that make this place?**

Ana Maria's eyes grew the further she stepped into the house. She turned her wide eyes back to Jack who looked thoroughly unimpressed and he sighed. She had jumped on the idea of returning with Richard and Marie to London, which had surprised him. He'd expected her to be willing to go, but certainly not excited. Her attitude towards the little trip had been the deciding factor. Now Jack reminded himself why he didn't allow women to effect his judgment.

"This place is beautiful."

Marie smiled widely. "Thank you. Make yourself at home, please. You two are welcome here as long as you'd like."

"Did Will say 'e'd come 'long later?" Jack asked as he looked down one hall to another.

"In a week, best I remember," Richard said as he stepped in behind the small group.

Jack took a deep breath as he ventured further, followed closely by his first mate who seemed utterly enthralled by the entire place. To the pirate captain, this was a cage. He had begun to feel the suffocating claws of London coming down on him even within the first five minutes in the city. He hated it. The only time that he had been willing to go back there in years after he'd left his "family" was to visit William Turner's family and the such. He'd never expected to find himself in this house again.

He felt Ana's hand on his arm and he was sure that Marie had said something about getting settled in while he had been lost in thought. He let Ana lead him wherever she wanted to go and he followed. She was one of those very few people which had his full trust to do with him as they pleased. When he stopped to think about it, the only people who had that would be Ana Maria and the Turner family.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You all right, Cap'n?"

"Oh yeah," he answered with fake cheer. "Just peachy, luv. You?"

She glared slightly, noting the sarcasm. "If you didn' want to come, you could 'ave said so."

Jack sighed as he closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "There are a few memories 'ere, luv. I'll be fine, but ye 'ave to give me time to sort it out, eh?"

Ana nodded as she reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that, right? I'll be here."

The pirate captain smiled into her dark hair and pulled her closer. "Aye, luv, I know."

-------------------

_"I heard an interesting rumor today."_

_Jack turned from his crouched position and looked at Harry Johnston. The boy was tall and lanky, too long for his own good. "An' I'd care?"_

_Harry grinned a menacing grin. "I heard that the pirate that was hung here nine years ago was your father. The one they tried to keep quiet but it got out, remember? We were all so young..."He paused, eyeing the smaller lad who had not risen. "So, was he?"_

_"'e was."_

_"I knew it," Harry laughed. "You've never been like anyone else, have you, Jacky?" He saw the tan boy cringe at the nickname. "Why don't you go back to where you belong, Jacky? Leave the people that belong here."_

_Jack stood slowly. "I'd hush tha' loud mouth of yers before ye get a black eye."_

_"Can't even talk properly."_

_"'m warnin' ya, Harry."_

_"Hit me. Your old man will rattle your brains into the next year."_

_Jack did hit him, and Richard had taken out the building anger out on him that night. _

--------------------

"You look absolutely lovely," a voice drifted through the house and woke Jack from his nap. He blinked and sat up from where he'd curled up on the couch, not even meaning to. That voice was familiar...

"Thanks." That was Ana Maria's voice. She sounded stand offish from whoever was in the room with her, but she tended to be that way at times. Jack finally stood and decided to saunter into the sitting room. Ana looked as uncomfortable as she sounded in the dress Marie had given her to wear and she seemed to be inching away from a man that looked as familiar as he sounded, but the pirate still could not place him. Ana noticed him then and hid a small smile. "Have a good nap?"

Jack frowned, but then a grin tugged at his lips. "Wonderful, luv. Nice dress."

"Do I know you, sir?" the unidentified man asked, looking him over carefully.

"I dunno, mate. Coniserin' I don' know you."

The man's eyes widened a bit. "That drawl... Marie, is this...?"

Marie smiled a bit. "Yes, Jack finally decided to come for a visit. Ana Maria is his lady friend that came with him."

"Meaning hands off," Jack said hiding a grin. He had always found it entertaining how his mother's crowd tried so very hard to be polite when they could always come out and say whatever was on their mind with little to no consequence. "An' who might you be?"

"Harry Johnston."

Jack flashed a very quick smile – Ana's only cue of his change in comfort – before allowing his lips to form a frown.

"What? Nothing to say, Sparrow?"

"Nothin' worth the time it'd take, Johnston," the pirate said as he turned to leave the room.

"A moment of your precious time," Harry said lowly as he followed Jack into the room adjoined to the sitting area. He moved around to the couch Jack had been dozing on a few minutes before. "She really is a beauty."

"Keep yer grimy 'ands off Ana Maria, Harry."

Harry lit a cigar that he'd pulled from his pocket nonchalantly. "What do you have to offer her, hmm?"

"Ana chose a life as I have year ago," Jack bit out.

"Ah yes, but had she seen all this?" Harry asked, motioning to the large house. "Does she know what she COULD have?"

"Get out."

"You just know that it's a possibility that that lovely girl might leave you for this."

Jack grit his teeth, willing his temper down and reminding himself that he was no long fourteen and had learned plenty of controlling his actions. "Out."

Harry gave the pirate a satisfied smile and started for the door, pausing briefly next to him. His voice was low as he spoke. "You know that I'll find some way to get you out of the way, hmm? Your stepfather and grandfather have all but raised me. You will be out of my way." That said he walked out, leaving Jack to fall back against the couch.

-----------------

A/N: Has anyone ever tried SoBe? It's so good. It makes me so hyper... hehe... but now I'm on a low.. So if this sucks, I'm sorry. Please R&R!


	2. ch2

**Chapter Two: Questions and Answers**

A/N: Ahh! I have a cat... sort of... There's a cat (I think it must be a neighbor's of ours) that keeps coming around my house and meowing at the doorstep and she's so cute!! Sorry, I'm a bit of a cat person and have always wanted one, but Daddy's allergic. ::sigh:: oh well... I'm happy this one's sticking around so I can pet it :)

Oh! I also FINALLY bought PotC!! I can give Audrey her VHS back now! Yay!!

* * *

Jack Sparrow had been out of sorts the rest of that day. Ana had found him sometime later in the small room that Marie had offered for them to stay in, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She wasn't quite sure what Harry Johnston had said to him, but something was terribly off.

"Jack?"

Two chocolate coloured eyes turned towards her. "'Allo, luv."

She moved further into the room where she carefully sat next to him, running a thin finger across his face, smiling slightly as she did so. She leaned down and kissed him, not pulling away until they were both short of breath. He looked up at her with a small grin playing across his lips. "Wha' was tha' for, luv?"

"To let you know that I still love you," she whispered into his ear, still leaning over him, her hair tickling his face.

Jack grinned at this and pulled her down again, kissing her deeply and rolling over on the bed. He opened his eyes momentarily as they broke for a second, finding her staring up at him as she had done so many times before. _Ah yes, but has she seen all this? Does she know what she COULD have? _The pirate captain suppressed a shudder.

"You all right, Cap'n?" Jack rolled away, lying on his back next to her with his face turned away. She sat up quickly, eyeing him. "Jack?"

"Answer me somethin' truthfully, luv, will ye?"

"Always."

Jack turned his eyes to her, a look she could not place in them. "If you could have all this would you want it? If you could settle down..."

Ana sighed, falling against the bed again. "Where did that come from? Is this about the baby, Jack? That was years ago..."

"It doesn' matter what it's about, Ana. Please just answer."

She sighed again. "I can't say I haven't thought about it, Jack. I'd be lying if said that, but it's only a thought. I'd follow you wherever you might go."

"If you could though, would you?"

She cringed at the sound of his voice. She still couldn't place that look. "We're not getting any younger, Jack."

Jack nodded slowly and turned away, leaving Ana to wonder what was going through his mind.

* * *

Ana moved slowly through the surrounding area of the house that Marie had planted a large garden in. She hadn't seen Jack since earlier that day when he'd continued with his odd behavior. She cursed under her breath as she tripped over the long skirts that she was wearing.

"Such language from a lady."

Ana turned to see Harry Johnston sitting on a bench. "I thought you'd left."

"I couldn't leave such a lovely prize to Jack Sparrow, now could I?"

"'m no prize to be one, thank you," Ana growled. That had been what had upset Jack. Harry had said something to him – heaven alone with the two men knew what – and the rest became clear. She knew well enough that the pirate captain rarely showed any uncertainty within himself. To do so would be to loose the edge that he held in many situations, but all that said, Captain Jack Sparrow was still only human and felt every human emotion the same as others. Doubt included in that, Ana Maria was sure.

Harry stood and moved toward her. "And yet Jack seems to feel some ownership of you."

"'e doesn' think anythin' of the sort."

"You have a similar drawl as he does when you become agitated, had you realized that?" He reached forward to touch Ana's face and she moved away from him. "He doesn't deserve you."

"But he has me. I love Jack."

"Only because you don't know anything else," Harry insisted as he took one of her hands, holding it in a way that made it impossible for her to pull free. "One might suspect that you aren't used to being treated well."

"Leggo of me."

"You 'eard the lady."

Harry turned to see Jack standing behind him and frowned. Ana's eyes lit up as she tugged her hand free and quickly walked to her captain's side. She had never needed someone to protect her, but at that moment she felt an urge to be by her love's side.

"Really, Jack? Have her trained well, do you?"

Ana bristled at this, but said nothing.

"Ana doesn' belong to anyone, Harry. Leave 'er be. If she doesn' wan' ye 'round, tha's when ye leave."

"Is it now? Is that the proper thing to do? What would you know of that?"

"I seem to know it more than you."

Harry smiled tightly, annoyed. "Don't think I can't see that brand on your arm, Sparrow. I know who and what you are. No different from your dear old father. You'll hang just like him. Men like you don't deserve to breathe the same air as men like me." That said he turned on his heel and walked away.

Jack flashed a small grin to Ana. "Ye'd think 'e'd 'ave matured a bit since we were lads, but ah well."

She looked at the ground for a moment and then turned her dark eyes to his, reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Their kiss lasted until they needed a moment to breathe. When she met his eyes again, she knew the look that had been there before. It was so rarely shown that she'd forgotten what it looked like. Fear.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was short and I must apologize for that. I'm back in school and drama's started back up once more. Lots of fun but also goes somewhat later. I've got the weekend now! Yay! I'm thinking about dropping this fic for a while and deleting this chapter until I can think of something better, b/c I don't like it. Well, I like parts, but not as a whole. The only reason I'm posting it is b/c I know that a lot of things that I think suck, other people like. I'm my own worst critic, what can I say? So let me know what you think, and be honest please! You won't hurt my feelings! :p

JackFan2: Thanks! I'm glad it didn't suck! I'm secretly hoping this one didn't suck too, but I'm almost sure it did. ::sigh:: Oh well. That comes with school, I suppose. No time to do anything. Ah Harry... I've been wanting to expand on him for a long time. If you remember out of "My Father's Son" in the flashback where it talks about WHY Jack left, it talks about that Richard hit Jack for getting into a fight with Harry Johnston at school. Dunno if anyone'll catch that, but ah well.

Taurus- Sparrow- 0506: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the feedback! It's always very much appreciated!

Kungfuchick: no, it's SoBe. Maybe it's not where you live... Oh well, it's good. Expensive, but good. Sends me on a natural high of sorts. (no, it's not a drug, they sell it in HEB, I think it just has a lot of caffeine or something) My best friend said I act drunk with it lol.

Lynx Ryder: Thanks! I feel bad for Jack... I mean, he's having to deal with old memories, old rivals, and honestly, Ana's answer to the question he asks in this chapter kinda throws him for a loop. ::huggles Jack:: it'll be okay, I swear!!

Flute Damioh: Ah, I knew it was something like that. My brain tends to flip flop things. Hehe... Glad you like it!


	3. ch3

**Chapter Three: Richard's semi redemption**

As a child, Jack Sparrow had been afraid of very little. His stepfather's swift temper had done well enough to knock the fear out of him. He'd learned through the years now that trust was something not to give easily as well, nor did he waste hate on many a man. The man he saw when he entered the sitting room the next day was one of the few men he did hate.

"Jack, you've grown."

"Tha' tends to 'appen." The pirate's dark eyes shifted from one person to another. Marie looked very uncomfortable as she grasped Richard's hand tightly, turning her own knuckles white with the pressure. He grimaced for a moment, then met his stepson's eyes. His own said he swore that he had no idea this was going to happen. Jack believed this when he saw Harry Johnston's cocky smirk. "Wha' are ya doin' 'ere, anyway?"

"Harry Johnston here let me know that you had come back with Marie and Richard. With a girl, as he said. Are you corrupting a poor, innocent thing as your father did?"

Jack's temper, as little as it showed, flared. He clenched his fists at his side, his mind telling him that of all the times that he has warned Will not to "do something stupid" and to wait for the "opportune moment" this was not the time to go headfirst into trouble.

"Jack?"

The pirate captain turned to see Ana stepping into the room. He'd let her sleep after the night they'd had together. It was a rarity that he'd show his fears to anyone, even to her, but she had been there. Just as she had been, just as she would be in years to come. There she stood then, his Ana Maria. She was dressed in her breeches and loose shirt with a vest over it. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders as it did while at sea. "I'll be there in a moment, luv. Turns out there's... company."

"This is the girl? She looks like nothing more than a whore from one of the low life bars from the Caribbean."

"Father!" Marie gasped.

Jack's restraint snapped as he stepped forward. "Ye've no right to be sayin' things as such, old man."

Matthew Edington continued to sit where he was. Jack was not sure if it was to spite him or if his age kept him from standing in haste. Though he sat, it was not in silence. "Miss... Ana Maria, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Did your dear Jack Sparrow tell you anything about his father?"

"You're Marie's father, eh? He told me that you killed him."

"I did nothing of the sort," Matthew Edington stated gruffly. "He raped my daughter and brainwashed her into thinking she loved him. He ruined her."

"Lyin' bastard," Jack growled. "Ye don' even know what yer sayin so shut yer lyin' trap!"

Ana lay a careful hand on her captain's shoulder. "Jack, it doesn't matter anymore. He's not going to know nor is it your place to rile these people up. You do it enough everywhere else." She sighed. "Maybe we should go."

"We've talked to the authorities, Jack," Harry stated. "Does that frighten you?"

"No. I'd say 'm sorry to disappoint, but 'm not."

"I shall give you a chance to walk away from this, Miss Ana Maria."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, Ana, do think it over."

Ana smiled sweetly and stepped over to Harry, whispering something in his ear that made him pale considerably. "An' ye can both go strait to the lowest circle of hell for what I care. Please do," she hissed, giving the two men a chilling glare. She turned back to Jack. "When do we leave, Cap'n?"

"Soon as the first mate pleases."

"I please for now, thank you. I'll pack me things."

Jack watched as she walked out of the room and turned his eyes back to Richard and Marie. Richard stood from his place and put a hand on the pirate's shoulder, leading him out. They stopped in the next room. "I had nothing to do with that."

"I know."

"And I am sorry, Jack, for what it's worth. I thought... I thought we could clear it all up now and for good. I'm sorry."

Jack ran a hand through his midnight dark hair and sighed. "'e's not gonna let this drop, is 'e?"

"Harry wants Ana and Matthew doesn't want the liability."

"Thought not."

"We'll think of something."

"You'll 'elp?"

"I'll try."

* * *

A/N: As I said before, I'm trying to redeem Richard even if just a little. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this story was meant to be short. I'll probably only have one more chapter in this particular story, but fear not my faithful reviewers (and even those that are new/just read)! I've got a couple one shots I'm planning on writing. :)

Flute Damioh: Resorting to name calling... would be more along Harry's lines. And what is there to make fun of? It's a perfectly normal British name, isn't it? Glad you like it!

LynxRyder: I'm glad you liked that line, b/c that's the only line I really liked out of the whole chapter. Lol. I wasn't my own biggest fan on the last chapter, but I do like to end the chapters with something that catches people's eyes. So it helps to know that it really did do that. Thanks! Haha! Genius... hmm... hope the publishers think the same when I try to get my novels published! More like "nutcase" but hey, genius and madness "amazing how often those two so often coincide."

Taurus-Sparrow-0506: Only problem with writing at those times is that I like all but one class and I'm very busy in that one class. Stupid Computer Lit one... who takes CL1 as a senior?! Bah... Saiko does apparently. Oh well... Hehe, but I will end up writing more in class as time goes on.

Kungfuchick: yeah, I'm having to update much less regularly than normal. I sat myself down to write and it came so so today. I hope it was okay. I'm not fitting in all the ideas I had for this story, but the ideas were so scattered with no real connection except for the setting that it's hard to piece it all together. Oh well, it's working out apparently since people are liking it! Yay!

JackFan2: Yeah, poor Jack... He would hate me after all the stuff I put him through. Happens when you like angst and torture I suppose... Hey, thanks for the grammatical correction. My fingers get to typing and I kinda loose myself in writing so I don't pay much attention to spellings/grammar and the sort. Well, I sort of have a cat. She comes around late afternoon and into the evening and meows at my door until I walk out and pet her for a while (not that that takes long haha) She's really cute. Probably a neighbor's cat, but ah well. Still adorable. :)


	4. ch4

**Chapter Four: Homeward Bound, with delays **

**A/N: ::grovels:: Forgive me!! I'm so sorry, everyone**! The delay has been writer's block coupled with an extreme lack of time! Senior year is difficult, why didn't anyone mention that earlier?! ::glares at any possible seniors or over out there:: and I thought Junior year was going to kill me... good grief... Anyway, Here it is! This is the last chapter and I've got another story in my head that I'll attempt to put out if slowly still surely! :)

"Blast," Jack growled under his breath as he peered out the window. He was forcing his noncorporative mind to suppress the flashbacks he was having to when East India barged into William's home to attempt to claim him. So many years ago and yet it still haunted him. Rebecca had never let him step foot inside that house again, but he'd warned her.

"Out the back would work the best, wouldn't it?" Richard asked as he peered over his stepson's shoulder.

"It'll 'ave to." He paused. "They'll go after you an' Marie for 'elpin' us."

Richard stared at him for a moment. "They wouldn't dare."

"Sure they would."

"Hence the reason we're coming with you."

Both men turned to see Marie standing in what her son was sure was most likely the plainest dress she owned – yet would still be amazing to most of the common folk in the Caribbean – and a bag in each hand. Her husband gawked. "What do you think you're doing, Marie?"

"We're going with them. I don't know about you, darling, but jail really isn't the most appealing place to spend our time, nor the most intelligent use of it, I should think. We'll be taking a prolonged trip to Jamaica, how does that sound? I need to make sure those to children don't disappear from where they're suppose to be again." She said it all with a smile, but Jack knew the tone. Even Richard could not stand up to the quiet demands of Marie Sparrow Bruckworth. She narrowed her eyes only slightly, but her smile remained. "Your bags are in the hall, Richard. I packed them for you. We'll have our furniture and such sent for by someone we trust."

"Where did you ever come up with this insane idea?" her husband managed.

"Ana Maria and I thought it up not twenty minutes ago. Now we're wasting time and I'm sure the _Pearl_ is waiting on us. It's rude to make that wonderful crew wait."

Richard stared at her a moment as if she'd lost her mind, and when he'd decided that perhaps she finally had and that he himself was quickly loosing what he thought of as his sanity, he stepped into the hall to collect his bags. "Then off we go."

If there was something Jack Sparrow knew about London, it was how to get through the alley ways. He was a master of it, if he did say so himself. Not that he was arrogant about it, heavens no. He simply knew the truth.

The small group of four made it to the _Black Pearl _in good time, reaching the ship nearly unscathed. Richard had remained quiet the entire way, shocked into, his stepson was sure. It was only when the reached the docks that trouble arose. Policemen were stationed all around the docks, eyes open for anything that might happen. Jack frowned when he saw this. "Bloody 'ell," Jack mumbled.

"This might be a bit of a problem," Marie muttered in agreement.

"It doesn't look like they've hurt the _Pearl_ or 'er crew, Jack. They're just there," Ana observed. "'aven't laid a 'and on 'er."

"Good thing for 'em," the pirate captain growled. "'ey'd 'ave touched me ship and..."

"Might we think of a way to board your ship instead of thinking up what might have happened?" Richard ventured.

Ana and Marie made eye contact and the two women shared a mischievous smile as they stood and left the hiding place. Richard and Jack exchanged questioning glances.

"Sir?" Marie called out to the constable that stood at the Pearl's dock where the schooner was docked. "Please, sir? Might you be of some help to me?"

"Yes, ma'am, of course. What is it?"

"Ye could not move and not make a sound for starters," Ana hissed from behind him, the barrel of her pistol digging into the man's back. "Secondly ye could pull yer weapons from yer person an' drop 'em a good distance away."

"Better yet," Marie said in her quiet manner. "Might you be so kind as to drop them in the ocean there? Yes, thank you, lad. Terribly sorry about all of this."

Jack and Richard had stepped forward to get a better view and rush to the rescue if need be, but it was apparent that it needn't be. The younger man chuckled. "Tha's just lovely," he mumbled as he moved forward. "Now, you two make a good team."

"You're the pirate!" the constable gasped.

"Give the boy a prize," Ana grumbled. "Now stay put and don' make a sudden move 'till we're fare away unless ye'd like a bullet through ye."

"He could yell once we're far enough away," Richard pointed out.

Jack grinned. "The cannons, old man. Keep up."

Richard glared a moment, but then moved to the small schooner to help his wife in. They were off and away as the young constable stared in utter shock.

"That was too easy."

Jack looked at his first mate. "Count it as a blessin' an' move along, Ana, luv."

She shook her head. "It's not over, Jack. It's never over this quickly."

Mr. Gibbs was there to haul them aboard and welcome Marie and Richard back once more, with a comment about dropping them off just to pick them right back up later on. Richard answered that that certainly hadn't been the plan in the beginning, but some circumstances were unavoidable.

"Indeed they are," Gibbs answered, attempting to follow the learned man's speech.

"We're settin' sail an' all's safe, luv. We're fine," Jack assured Ana as he embraced her from behind. "Aren't ye 'appy with tha' at least?"

She turned to look at him and her eyes focused behind him instead. "I would be if we there weren't a stowaway standn' behind ye, Cap'n."

Jack spun just before Harry's knife came at him. He shoved Ana Maria away and dove the opposite direction. Harry looked livid as he stood there, knife in hand. The pirate glared at him. "Who the bloody 'ell let 'im on board?!" he demanded to no one in particular. He managed to kick the knife away as the young man lunged again.

"No luck for you, Captain Sparrow," Harry growled out with a laugh, pulling his pistol from his jacket.

Jack pulled his own and cocked it, leaving Harry to stare at him for a moment. The gunshot rang out over the deck, sending Harry falling back onto the deck. Jack stood from where he'd met the deck a moment earlier and looked down at the dead man with his face twisted in disgust. "Somethin' I learned 'long time ago, mate, never hesitate when someone's got a gun pointed at ye as well."

"Jack!"

The pirate grinned as his first mate landed him back on the deck. "Daft fool! Listen to me next time," she growled out from her place nearly on top of him.

He continued to grin as he tugged her down against him by the shoulders and his mouth met hers. She didn't protest.

Richard stared for a moment. "In the open... with everyone watching..."

Marie gave him a sly look that he hadn't seen in years. "Richard, darling, it's a pirate ship. Who's going to care?" She gave a sigh. "He's so much like his father..."

Her husband's shoulders sagged at this. "Some things are better left unsaid, dear..."

Jack broke the kiss with his lover and looked up at her. "By the way, luv, what did ye tell Harry back at the 'ouse?"

A sly grin crossed her face as she put her finger to her lips and then leaned down to kiss him again.

A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter sucked to know end. Yes, I know it was all crunched in there, but... well... I have no real excuse... So, yeah, onto replies!

Taurus-Sparrow- 0506: Hehe... You're welcome for the update last time, but I wasn't very quick this time around... sorry!!

Kungfuchick: That was the point! We have... and I count... One Richard fan besides me! Lol! I think... maybe more. He's becoming more likable.

Lynx Ryder: Wow... I'm the boss? Really... well, not really. It's more the characters that decide. It's their fault! Blame them! Hehe. I think you're right on adversary being a better word. Thanks :)

JackFan2: Ah, what DID Ana say? I knew when I wrote it, but now I've forgotten... Oh well. Yay! I like pathetic begging! Makes me feel like my stuff's wanted! I'm going to expand on a drabble I did on the last drabble on the Black Pearl Scrolls. I'll have it up sooner or later...


End file.
